Totally A Spy
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: WOOHP gets a new spy agent to help them save the world. Why can't the world stay saved, anyway? It would be nice if the evildoers just gave up so that everyone could be happy...except for maybe them. I guess you can't please everyone.


Totally A Spy

 _Time for another fanfic by yours truly! This time I'm making a Totally Spies fanfic…and yes, even though I'm a guy, I'm writing this fanfic anyway…I guess I'm a bit crazy like that._

 _But if it's all the same to you my favorite character has always been Jerry…I find it funny whenever he decides to WOOHP the girls, I guess._

 _But speaking of which, I'm going to be using a male OC so you don't think that I'm writing this just because I like girls among other reasons…I figured it would be nice to have a character with fresh perspective of things._

 _And yes, I like to lampshade things...you know, referencing running gags in the show like that…like when the girls go to thwart an evil villain and the like…_

 _Well, I think I've talked enough now. I hope you like this story…if not, I can always try writing a different fanfic. Either way, let's get started._

 **Chapter 1: Becoming A Spy**

Today was a typical school day for Neville…a teenage boy with black hair and with glasses.

Well, if your idea of typical involved being harassed by a high school bully. The jocks just wouldn't leave the nerds alone.

"Let me out of here!" bellowed Neville as he tried to free himself from his locker. Why did they have to be so hard to escape from?

"See you after class, loser!" exclaimed Neville's archenemy, Russell the jock. Russell in question had orange hair, red eyes, and was always wearing a jock uniform…even when he wasn't at school. Apparently he was crazy like that.

Despite his flagrant violations of school policy, the teachers never seemed to do anything about him.

Now that he thought of it…they never seemed to do anything about Mandy, a popular teenage girl who enjoyed bullying three other teenage girls, particularly the one that was blonde.

Something told him if the superintendent decided to pay them a visit, he wouldn't be too happy with the school principal.

Where was the school principal, anyway? He hadn't seen him in a while…had he retired?

That would explain a lot.

Personally he wondered if he should try installing some sort of secret passage in his locker so that he could get out of this mess. And yet for some strange reason, he got the feeling that there was already a secret passage in his locker.

Perhaps he was going mad? Being isolated inside his locker could do that to you.

Fortunately, he was able to free himself from the locker and get to class in time.

Unfortunately, Russell was sitting behind him at class, and he kept blowing spitballs…even though the paper he was using happened to be his homework.

You'd think he would try to take better care of his papers so that he would get better grades…

…either that, or Russell wanted him to do his homework on him.

Sure enough, the moment he left the classroom, Russell ambushed him.

"What do you want?" asked Neville.

"I want you to do my homework for me!" exclaimed Russell.

"But I worked hard on mine…" complained the teenage boy.

"Alright then…" answered the jock.

 _A few minutes later…_

Just like that, Neville found himself hanging from the school flagpole by his underpants. Personally he wished that the school did not have a flagpole. It was inviting bullies to Beverly High.

Russell simply laughed and bid Neville farewell.

"Let's try asking the same question again tomorrow, shall we?" asked Russell.

Neville sighed. It looked like he had no choice but to help Russell get through Beverly High.

Now that he thought of it…perhaps he had done the same thing previously? He didn't seem to be particularly intelligent.

That would explain a lot.

Fortunately, he was able to free himself from the flagpole by the time school ended…though he almost ripped his pants.

"Why are the jocks here so stereotypical?" thought Neville. He felt like he was in Stereotype City. Personally he was wondering if he was a walking stereotype himself.

Well, back home he went. Hopefully Russell wasn't following him.

Meanwhile, a rather important man by the name of Jerry was making his way home as well. It had been a long day of work and he wanted to relax.

Why was he so important, you ask? He was the leader of WOOHP, also known the World Organization Of Human Protection, a group dedicated to fighting evil maniacs who wanted to bring misery to the world. They needed a new hobby.

And for some strange reason, his top agents were a trio of teenage girls. It was kind of…strange.

But they did their job well despite being young, so he wasn't complaining.

However, since there seemed to be an increase in evil over the last few weeks, he wondered if he should try recruiting a new agent to help the girls. There was only so much that three girls could do, after all…even if they were superspies.

Of course, there was Britney…but he heard that she had been arrested by the Mary Sue Police as of late. He hoped that they would let her out of jail. He missed her…and so did Clover, Alex, and Sam.

However, as he was making his way home, he suddenly found himself in a rather bad situation.

As it turned out, a rather ferocious dog had noticed him. Apparently, someone had never heard of the concept of leashes.

A few seconds later, Jerry found himself running for his life. If only he had remembered to bring his gadgets with him when he went home.

"Help!" screamed Jerry.

Curious, Neville heard the sound of someone screaming, and went to investigate.

"Do something!" demanded the leader of WOOHP.

However, Neville wasn't sure how he was going to do that without becoming dog chow.

Still, he got the feeling that there was something that he could do.

Suddenly, he remembered that he just so happened to have a dog whistle. Due to the fact that he happened to have a dog himself, he happened to have a dog whistle.

Immediately, he blew on the whistle, causing the ferocious dog to stop chasing Jerry.

Jerry let out a sigh of relief shortly afterwards.

"I appreciate your help…" said Jerry.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me I need to get home…" answered Neville.

Curious, Jerry wondered if he happened to have the spy gene…there seemed to be something strange about him.

He pulled out a device and began to scan him.

It turned out he was positive.

"Wait." said Jerry.

"Huh?" asked Neville.

"How would you like to work with WOOHP?" inquired Jerry.

"WOOHP? What on earth is that?" asked Neville.

"The World Organization Of Human Protection. We work to save the world." explained the man.

"But I don't know the first thing about saving the world!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"You have the spy gene. It should come naturally…" answered Jerry.

"My mother told me it was rude to spy on people…" pointed out Neville.

"Oh no no no. We don't do anything like that. We just help people whenever it is needed…especially when evildoers are around." explained the man.

"Evildoers? Are you sure that this is safe?" asked the teenage boy.

"You have the spy gene, do you not?" inquired Jerry.

"I…guess." answered Neville.

"Since you seem convinced, I'll be taking you to headquarters." said the man.

Jerry pressed a button, and suddenly a trapdoor opened underneath Neville's feet. He screamed like a little girl as he was taken to headquarters.

"Hmm…he screamed like a little girl. How odd." questioned the leader of WOOHP.

Still, it seemed rather appropriate considering who he was going to be working with…

"Where am I?" asked Neville.

"You're at WOOHP Headquarters…" explained Jerry.

"You mean you've been underneath Beverly Hills the whole time?" inquired the teenage boy.

"Yes, I have." nodded the leader of WOOHP.

"This is kind of scary…" questioned Neville.

"Rest assured we are not here to hurt you…" answered Jerry.

"Well, it's still kind of scary…" said the teenage boy.

"Right then…we're going to do a few tests to get you ready to be a spy…" stated the man.

"You sure that I can handle this?" asked Neville.

"Since you have the spy gene, it should come naturally to you…" answered Jerry.

"I hope…" said Neville. Something told him that spy training could be dangerous.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Your first test is to catch a bank robber…AKA me…" stated Jerry.

"You rob banks for a living?! I thought you were supposed to protect people!" screamed Neville.

Jerry sweatdropped.

"And why are you sweatdropping? I thought this was a western animated series…" answered the teenage boy.

"Well, Totally Spies was created by the exact people who made Marvin Mystery…" pointed out Jerry.

"Oh yeah…but that still doesn't explain why you rob banks for a living…" said the spy-in-training.

"I'm not actually a bank robber! I'm just pretending to be one for this training session!" bellowed Jerry.

"Oh…I didn't think of that…" answered Neville.

"Now catch me if you can!" exclaimed the man.

Neville immediately chased after Jerry…

…but in the process, he tripped, grabbing Jerry's ankle in the process.

"Not bad…for a first try." stated Jerry. "On to the next test!"

 _A few minutes later…_

For the next test, Neville had been tied to a chair.

"Oh great! I've been kidnapped by some nutcase and now you're going to extort money from my parents!" bellowed Neville.

"No, Neville. We are not going to be doing that. This is another test." answered Jerry.

"Do we have to do a test that involves me being tied up like this?" inquired Neville.

"We'll untie you if you fail the test. See this robot over there?" asked the man.

Neville looked around, and noticed that there was a robot in the corner.

"I've never seen one of those before…I thought they only existed in sci-fi…" questioned the teenage boy.

"Once I've finished talking, I will activate the robot, who will try to take the glasses off your face. You must free yourself before that happens." explained Jerry.

"How does that factor with spying?" inquired Neville.

"Every now and then a dastardly villain will capture you and place you in a deathtrap…it's happened to my three top agents a lot…" explained Jerry.

"That doesn't sound like fun…" answered the teenage boy.

Jerry pressed a button, and the robot slowly began to advance towards Neville

Personally, he wondered how he was going to get out of this mess…

…when he noticed that Jerry had not tied his legs.

Shrugging, he decided to try leaping away from the robot…

…but he tripped and fell on his face.

Fortunately, the robot quickly ran out of power.

"What's this?" asked Jerry.

As it turned out, Jerry had forgotten to place batteries inside the robot.

"Silly me." said the man in charge of WOOHP.

"How'd I do?" inquired Neville.

"Not bad for a first try." answered Jerry.

"Can you please untie me? I'm getting rope burns…" complained the teenage boy.

Jerry sighed. He would get right on that.

 _A few more minutes later…_

"Just one more test and I'll be sending you on your first mission…if you pass." said Jerry.

"And what test is that?" asked Neville.

"You'll be using a can of whipped cream on this dummy…" explained the boss of the WOOHP agents.

"A can of whipped cream? Is the whipped cream made of liquid nitrogen?" inquired the teenage boy.

"No no no. We're not going to give you those gadgets until we're sure that you can use them responsibly." answered Jerry.

"My mother said that I was responsible. I do happen to have a dog…" explained Neville.

"That explains the dog whistle. But since you're not on a mission, you do not need those sort of things." stated the leader of WOOHP.

Neville shrugged. He supposed that made sense.

Immediately, Neville tried to open the can of whipped cream so that he could use it. Tried being the key word.

"Why won't this thing open?" asked Neville.

Unfortunately, he yanked the cap off so hard that whipped cream was sent flying anywhere, including on the dummy and on Jerry's face.

"Whoops!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

Jerry wiped the whipped cream off his face.

"Well, you managed to hit the dummy…so that's something at least." answered the man. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to put your test results in the computer."

Immediately, Jerry did just that.

"How did I do?" asked Neville.

"I think you're ready for your first mission." explained Jerry.

"Alright! I just need to be home by bedtime." said the teenage boy.

"What is your bedtime?" asked the man.

"9:00, why do you ask?" inquired Neville.

"I thought teenagers stayed up later than that…" stated Jerry.

"My mom said that I needed my beauty sleep…" explained the teenage boy.

"Don't worry…the mission should only take an hour or two…you should be fine." said the man.

"If you say so." answered Jerry.

Immediately, Jerry gave Neville his mission briefing. Pressing a few buttons, a balding, middle-aged man wearing a lab coat and with glasses appeared on screen. He had a very evil grin on his face.

"The evil Dr. Wicked is building a device that he will use to block out the sun. According to the letter he gave the government, either they pay him one million dollars…or they're going to be enjoying a new ice age." explained the man.

"I might want to get my coat…" acknowledged Neville.

"Your mission is to head to his lab and stop his schemes." continued Jerry.

"I don't have to beat him alone do I? That sounds tough." said the teenage spy.

"No no no. We would never do that. Since you're a newcomer, you'll be receiving help from three of our top spies!" exclaimed the man.

"Your top spies?" asked Neville.

Immediately, he pictured three cool-looking men who had all sorts of crazy gadgets to help them bring justice to those who had been naughty.

"Here they come now." said Jerry.

Sure enough, Neville began to feel rather excited. He couldn't wait to meet them!

However, they weren't who they were expecting.

Much to his surprise, WOOHP's top agents turned out to be teenage girls. One of them was a blonde, another was a redhead, and another was a brunette.

"Darn it, Jerry! I was shopping!" complained the redhead. She was shopping for comic books…but she wasn't planning on telling her friends that.

"I was eating ice cream!" exclaimed the brunette. She never got to finish her delicious snack.

"I was looking at hot boys!" shouted the blonde. Hopefully one of them would want to go out on a date with her…though in retrospect she was probably going to have to tell them that she was a spy eventually.

Neville raised an eyebrow.

"This day keeps on getting weirder and weirder." he thought.

 _I hoped you liked this chapter…in particular my OC. I figured since I'm writing a story about Totally Spies I might as well be creative…and I figured looking at things from a new agent's perspective would be a good idea._

 _Then again, what do you think? Feel free to leave a review!_

 _In a next chapter…well, you can probably guess what's going to happen already..but in case it's not obvious, Neville's going on his first mission..and the girls are going on their…how many missions had they been on again?_

 _I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! Goodbye…and please do not spy on me. That is just rude…even if I am writing a story about spies. Heh heh._


End file.
